


What it’s like waking up next to Dipper

by TalaMorningstar



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, also hes not 12 or 13, dipper is a ball of love and sunshine, feedback is encouraged and apreciated, gender neutral reader, idk if this is good, im trying something new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalaMorningstar/pseuds/TalaMorningstar
Summary: the title says it all





	What it’s like waking up next to Dipper

  * Lazy summer mornings when you don’t have to do anything and can just roll around in bed for as long as you want
  * Dipper is one big blanket hog so if you want to be covered during the night you will either have to make him sleep on the floor or cuddle him
  * Please cuddle him
  * He likes being the little spoon because that way he can press his head to your chest and hear your heartbeat which calms him down
  * He also feels safe and protected in your arms, as if the harsh reality disappears and the only thing that exist in the small universe of your bed is your sleeping figure
  * If he wakes up before you (the frequency of that happening depends if you are a morning person or not) he likes to look at you, but not in a creepy way, no
  * He lovingly gazes upon your ethereal face, trying to count your lashes, connect your freckles (if you have any), follow the curve of your soft lips
  * Sometimes you’d catch him and he’d chuckle awkwardly and blush, a soft red glow covering his cheeks and the tips of his ears
  * He is an absolute sweetheart so I’m sure that at some point he learned how to cook(aka make pancakes, waffles, an omelet without burning the food to chalk) just so he could surprise you with breakfast in bed
  * Well its either that or he’s too engulfed in a book, most likely his journal, to notice that you’re awake (I like to think that after the original three journals were destroyed he made a new one which probably has new creatures he encountered)
  * If that happens don’t try to tickle him, it might seem tempting but he will have his revenge
  * Instead just hug him around the waist or lay your head on his lap, he will smile at you, put the journal aside  ~~ThAnK GoD~~  and run his finger through your hair while you make mindless conversation, just enjoying each other’s presence
  * There will probably be at least a few morning kisses depending on how long you’ve been together ;3
  * If you happen to wake up before him  ~~and aren’t crushed because he rolled over you in his sleep~~  you will have the rare chance to take a photo of him drooling allover his pillow
  * Please wake him up by peppering his face with kisses
  * And when he wakes up run your fingers through his soft hair and trace patterns on his skin
  * If you do, he will melt in your hands and I swear if you keep it up after a while he will actually start to purr, unless he has fallen asleep again because of your soothing touches 




End file.
